


Injured Cuddles

by BlackHunter666



Series: The Many Adventures of the 796th Star Corps [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Exhaustion, Brotherhood, Gen, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long, tough day for Commander Hunter. He honestly can't remember how long the battle lasted or where his helmet disappeared to. All that he knows for certain is that he's hurt and needs to get to medbay but his body refuses to cooperate. Thankfully his brothers are there to catch him. Just like they always are.</p><p>Kandosii belongs to 117Neva117<br/>Goodie belongs to Claradala26</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured Cuddles

Not quite sure where his helmet had gone, Hunter decided that he didn't care as he tried to stay on his feet. It had been a long, hard fight on the ground, pushing Hunter to think, move and react faster than ever before. He honestly couldn't remember how long he'd been on the battlefield but his body was telling him it had been a long, harsh day. He just wanted to rest but he could vaguely feel something soaking into his bodysuit and there were localised spots of hot pain between his armour plates.

Running one hand through his sweaty hair as he stepped off the gunship, Hunter didn't realise he was falling until someone else had their arms around him and he was suddenly kneeling on the deck. Blinking tired eyes, he looked up but the face before him was blurry.  
'Are you alright, Sir?' a gentle, concerned voice asked as a gentle hand ran through his hair.  
'Just tired…need to get to medbay.' Hunter replied, sagging into the strength of his brother.  
'Come on Sir, lean on me and we'll get you to medbay.'

Hunter gave it a good effort, trying to get his exhausted body to cooperate but he ended up dropping back to his knees, panting for breath. He knew he had pushed hard out there but he hadn't expected to be left this weak and shaky.  
'Goodie, help me get the Commander up and to medbay.' that voice was so soothing; coaxing Hunter towards some much needed rest.  
'Sure thing Kandosii.' another voice, this one a little less calm but no less comforting.  
'Just want to sleep.' Hunter mumbled, trying to burrow closer to the warmth beside him.  
'Soon, Sir, soon you can sleep.' Kandosii replied, stroking his hair again.  
'Just relax Sir; let us do all the work.' Goodie added, coming closer to Hunter's left side.

Grumbling softly as he was dragged to his feet again, Hunter gave it his best effort to actually walk but he knew that the two lads helping him along were carrying most of his weight. He couldn't even be sure how far they were walking, he was just trying to stay upright and not end up being carried unconscious through the medbay doors. He did still have some dignity…he just wasn't quite sure where it was right now.

Finally making it into the medbay, the scent enough to give it away to Hunter's slow mind, he gave no resistance as he was guided towards one of the cots and eased down to sit. He didn't even mind when Goodie released his left arm and started trying to push Hunter to stretch out. But when Kandosii tried to pull away, Hunter tightened his grip and tugged the younger pilot in closer to his side.

Shifting a little, he kept pulling on Kandosii until he was sitting on the cot and Hunter was able to curl up around him, head resting in Kandosii's lap. There was no chance to Kandosii escaping, not with Hunter's arms wrapped around him like durasteel bands. Kandosii didn't want to escape either, he was perfectly content to sit and run his fingers through Hunter's hair to calm and soothe the battered man. He would do anything for his Commander.


End file.
